A Harry Potter Story
by CrAzY'pOtTeR'fAn
Summary: Eine Harry Potter Fanfiction bei der die Leser entscheiden, wie die Geschichte verläuft. Sie beginnt im Sommer vor Harrys fünftem Schuljahr.
1. Chapter 1

Hallo ihr Lieben,

Meine erste Story und ich habe leider nicht die geringste Idee. Ich habe einfach drauf los geschrieben und hab etwas zustande gebracht bei dem ich schon gleich zu Anfang hängen geblieben bin.

Deshalb hatte ich folgende Idee:

Das nächste Kapitel ist ein Anfang einer Story, deren Verlauf **ihr **entscheiden dürft.

Ihr könnt das Kapitel lesen, entscheiden ob euch mein Schreibstil gefällt und dann einen Vorschlag zum Verlauf des nächsten Kapitels oder der ganzen Story geben.

Dabei geht es mir um alles. Ob ihr Slash wollt, oder ein normales Pairing, gar kein Pairing, Action, Drama, Humor... usw.

Die einzigen Dinge die ich **nicht** schreiben werde liste ich gerade Mal auf:

Kindesmisshandlung in jeglicher Form, (Voldemort und die Todesser ausgenommen)

Sexszenen (Weil ich das nicht kann...)

Harem

Harry/Snape oder sonstige Charakter die sein Vater oder seine Mutter sein könnten. Tonks würde ich noch gerade durch gehen lassen... oder Charlie oder Bill. Das geht noch...

Bashing auf Ron! Bashing auf Dumbledore, wenn dann nur in geringen Dosen.

Kein Evil!Harry.

Kein Draco/Harry, ich kann es nicht mehr sehen...

soooo...

Eine längere Liste, als ich es gedacht hätte und für den Fall das mir noch was einfällt, füg ich es einfach noch ein. Ich hoffe es kommt nicht so rüber als würde ich einfach nur nach Reviews betteln, so ist es nicht gemeint. Ich habe nur super viel Laune etwas zu schreiben und mir fällt nichts ein.

**Kritiken sind sehr erwünscht!**

Viel Spaß!


	2. Chapter 2

So hatte sich Harry Potter seine Sommerferien bestimmt nicht vorgestellt. Er starrte schlaflos an die Decke über sich und lauschte, angespannt den tiefen Atemzügen des Bildes an der Wand. Das Zimmer roch muffig und gelegentlich ertönte das leise Schnarchen von Ron, doch für Harry war an Schlaf nicht zu denken. Er war viel zu aufgewühlt. Erst die lange Erwartung und die, sich wiederholende, Enttäuschung, dann der Angriff. Es schien ihm immer noch surreal, dass die Dementoren, welche zu den schlimmsten Wesen der magischen Welt gehörten, nach Surrey gekommen waren. Einerseits war er auf eine grimmige Weise befriedigt weil er sich einmal mehr hatte selbst verteidigen können und weil er so seinen Verwandten entkam.

Nun war er bei seinen Freunden und bei Sirius aber auch diese konnten seine Angst vor der bevorstehenden Anhörung nicht nehmen. Was wenn er nie wieder nach Hogwarts durfte? Sein zu Hause. Würde er bei Sirius bleiben können? Oder müsste er zurück zu seinen verhassten Verwandten?

Ron gab ein abgehacktes Schnarchen von sich und wälzte sich in seinem Bett, welches ein unangenehmes Knarren von sich gab.

Harry Narbe prickelte und er rieb seufzend mit zwei Fingern darüber. Er würde so niemals einschlafen können. Langsam und möglichst leise schob er die Bettdecke von sich und erhob sich. Dieses Zimmer drückte seine Laune nur noch mehr und das Ron so friedlich schlief nervte ihn, auch wenn er wusste, das es unfair war ihm das übel zu nehmen. Er griff nach seiner Brille und stieß dabei gegen die Uhralte und mit Schlangen verzierte Nachtischlampe. Erschrocken biss er sich auf die Lippe und lauschte nach Ron, während er sich über die schmerzenden Knöchel seiner Hand rieb. Dieser Schnarchte jedoch weiter. Harry seufzte erneut und setzte sich schließlich die Brille auf. Sein bester Freund würde wohl selbst dann weiter Schlafen, wenn ein tobender Elefant durchs Haus stürmen würde.

Vorsichtig darauf bedacht nicht zu laut zu sein Schloss Harry die Zimmertür hinter sich und schlich dann die Treppe runter. Er wollte unter keinen Umständen Mrs. Black wecken. Die alte Schreckschraube sollte bloß nicht das ganze Haus wecken.

Die Treppe knarrte leise aber mit genug Vorsicht beim Auftreten schaffte er es ohne Probleme nach unten, wo er in Richtung Küche lief.

Die Tür war angelehnt und ein Lichtschimmer brach hervor. Jemand war also noch auf. Wie spät es wohl war?

Kurz überlegte er ob er nicht doch noch mal zurück ins Bett sollte.

"Komm nur rein", flüsterte eine Stimme und nahm Harry die Entscheidung ab.

"Professor", sagte er überrascht als er erkannte wer da im fahlen Licht des Kamins saß.

"Nenn mich doch bitte Remus, Harry. Ich bin nicht mehr dein Professor", er lächelte leicht. "Warum bist du noch auf?"

"Konnte nicht schlafen", murmelte Harry und ließ sich auf einem Stuhl gegenüber Lupins nieder. "Und sie?"

"Ich fühle mich nicht so besonders. Es ist bald Vollmond."

Jetzt wo er es sagte vielen Harry auch die tiefen Schatten unter den Augen seines ehemaligen Professors auf. Harry nickte mitleidig.

"Du machst dir Sorgen wegen der Anhörung oder?", fragte Remus mitfühlend. Harrys Magen zog sich zusammen und er nickte schluckend.

"Harry du hast nichts falsches getan!", sprach Lupin eindringlich und versuchte Blickkontakt mit Harry herzustellen, doch der wich ihm aus. "Auch wenn Fudge versucht dich in den Dreck zu ziehen, er kann dich nicht dafür bestrafen ohne die Gesetze zu brechen, also mach dir nicht solche Sorgen."

Harry schnaubte und Lupin lächelte etwas gequält. Auch wenn es Harrys Sorgen nicht linderte fühlte er sich etwas besser.

"Danke", sagte er leise mit einem Klos im Hals. Eine Weile schwiegen die Beiden.

Er fragte sich wie es ihm wohl gehen würde, wenn er kein Zauberer gewesen wäre. Wäre es Schlimmer gewesen als es jetzt hier in der Welt seiner Eltern war?

Harry bezweifelte es.

"Harry?"

"Hm?", Harry sah auf und erkannte, das Lupin ihn wohl schon vorher angesprochen hatte. "Tut mir Leid, ich war in Gedanken. Was hast du gesagt?"

"Willst du Tee?"


End file.
